Mayo - Herencia Azul - Family Tree
by WitchWhite
Summary: Una perspectiva distinta de lo que pudo ser la infancia de Kanon y Saga con su madre antes de entrar Santuario. Y de como el trastorno de personalidad comenzó a crecer. - 3 Episodios. Family/hurt-comfort/angst y un poco de twincest.
1. Mayo

**Me intriga saber la infancia de los gemelos, pues en todas las generaciones siempre han sido muy complicadas. Así que decidí escribir esto por mero placer de leer y crearlo yo misma. Espero lo disfruten y les guste. Saludos.**

 **Esta es mi versión de la infancia de los hermanos Saga y Kanon hasta llegar al santuario.**

 **Disclaimer: ustedes ya saben**

 **-o-**

 **Mayo**

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el futuro padre huyó. Pudo volver con su familia al norte de Grecia y escuchar la humillación que dio a la familia. "¿Para eso te fuiste de casa? ¿Ese es el mejor futuro que buscabas? ¿En que estabas pensando?" Entre otros reclamos. Por ello decidió afrontar sola su responsabilidad. Ser madre soltera a sus veinte años. Trabajar en una cafetería en la zona turística cerca del Santuario de Grecia e interrumpir sus estudios universitarios.

Afortunadamente la propietaria del café donde trabajaba le dio todo su apoyo, al igual que sus compañeros y amigos. Hasta ese momento todo marchaba con naturalidad. Hasta que en el primer chequeo rutinario; el ultrasonido mostró: gemelos. Y daria a luz a finales de mayo.

La futura madre tuvo un pequeño shock. Después de un tiempo se adaptó a la idea. Dos criaturas corriendo por la casa. Llamándola mamá. No tenía idea cómo los cuidaría. Aunque con el apoyo de sus compañeras de trabajo y la dueña sería menos la carga.

Después de 7 meses, habló con su familia. Al otro lado de la línea su madre la ofendió tantas veces que renegó de ella. Sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes eran gemelos, le advirtieron no volver a casa. La desconocerían. Maldijeron su destino y a sus hijos. Colgó.

Finalmente a las 6 de la mañana del día 30 de Mayo, nacieron dos regordetes y sanos bebés. La noticia conmocionó la cafetería, compañeros y clientes hicieron llegar ropa y objetos necesarios en par.

— Mi niña, mira nada más que hermosas bendiciones — dijo la dueña de la cafetería una semana después del nacimiento. Ya instalada la madre y sus dos hijos en casa— tú no te preocupes, yo voy a apoyarte. Quédate el tiempo que necesites — decía mientras mecía en brazos a uno de los bebes.

— Le agradezco mucho las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo— respondió la madre con el otro bebé en brazos.

— Ya te dije, no estás sola... — observó al bebe— entonces quedamos que, este angelito es Kanon y el otro es Saga. ¿Cómo vamos a diferenciarlos? Son gemelos idénticos.

— Sencillo, he bordado sus nombres en estos listones rojos que llevan en sus muñecas. Saga es el mayor y Kanon tiene un bonito lunar en la pierna derecha.

— Muy buena idea. Así nadie los va a confundir.

El primer mes fue un tanto ajetreado en lo que se acostumbraba a su nueva faceta de madre. El mayor problema siempre era a la hora de la comida, amamantar no era tan simple como le dijo el médico. Mientras arrullaba a los bebes en sus cunas, tocaron la puerta. Un mensajero de parte del santuario, miembro de la corte del patriarca, se anunció. Dijo su nombre y el motivo de su visita. La nueva madre estaba confundida.

— El Patriarca le envía esto —dio un sobre que contenía una carta y dinero— además de esto.

Un par de guardias entraron a la casa con dos camas gemelas, cajas llenas de libros y ropa. Ella no entendía. Sabía que el Patriarca tenía fama de ser un hombre bondadoso y amable. No entendía porque a ella le enviaba regalos.

— Lea la carta, señora— tampoco porque se referían a ella como si hablara con alguien de la nobleza— Ya no debe preocuparse por cuestiones económicas. Todos los gastos corren por cuenta del Patriarca. Usted sólo debe dedicarse a criar a sus hijos. Vendré la semana próxima para conocer sus impresiones y dudas.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo objetar nada. Se quedó sola en silencio en medio de su casa, con la carta en la mano y mirando las cajas.

Minutos después leyó la carta.

 _Estimada Señora X:_

 _Es para mí un honor poder felicitarla por el nacimiento de sus hijos. Es una bendición saber que gozan de buena salud. A un mes de su nacimiento, me veo obligado a informarle, por este medio que sus hijos han nacido justo en el momento más brillante de la constelación de géminis. De acuerdo como lo marca la ley del Santuario y de Atenas, sus hijos son dignos a convertirse en Santos Caballeros Dorados del Santuario, para servir a la Tierra y a nuestra señora Athena. Sé que esto la puede consternar, pero debe sentirse afortunada que ha dado a luz a dos nuevos guerreros que servirán para el bien de la humanidad… A partir de los cinco años deberán entrenar en el Santuario por un predecesor de la casa que guardaran. El mensajero volverá a usted para darle más indicaciones…blablablah_

Un montón de palabrería aburrida y burocrática, para al final firmar "Patriarca Shion" Un sello y una firma. Impresionada por la noticia y molesta, aplastó la carta con sus manos y gritó.

― ¿Afortunada? ¿Bendecida? ¿Agradecida? Qué se cree ese viejo. ¡No! A ninguna madre le agrada la idea de que separen a sus hijos de ella. ¿En qué piensa ese imbécil?

Consternada miró a sus hijos, seguía sin poder creer que fueran a convertirse en caballeros. Apenas habían nacido y ya habían decidido su destino. Era un acto además de injusto, egoísta e inhumano. ¿Qué podía hacer para que no sucediera?

Asustada, comentó a la dueña del café y sus compañeros lo ocurrido. A los hombres les pareció una maravilla la noticia y sólo una compañera le agrado la idea. Eso porque la fama de los caballeros era muy importante desde la época mítica. Ella sólo una vez en su vida vio a un caballero y le pareció tan pedante pero al mismo tiempo hermoso. Recordó que el padre de sus hijos había soñado con ser un caballero alguna vez en su vida. De haberse quedado también estaría orgulloso. Lo odio.

La siguiente semana regresó el mensajero del Santuario. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. El Mensajero dijo que se quedaría con los niños hasta sus 5 años, después tendrían que internarse en el Santuario.

— Comprende...

— No ― respondió tajante ― ya sé que son las leyes y toda su perorata, pero no quiero que sufran o les pase algo malo. Sabe lo que significa para mí... Que usted y el Patriarca hayan tomado decisiones arbitrarias sobre dos seres que no tiene conciencia de nada. Pero me tienen a mí. Sin embargo, aunque me oponga, no podré hacer nada. Sólo deseo que esto sea para su bien.

El Mensajero no tuvo respuesta a esas hermosas palabras.

—Como su madre, quisiera saber quién los va a educar y a entrenar. Quisiera conocer a esa persona. ¿Podré confiar en ella? Sé que soy una madre inexperta, pero mi instinto ya se ha desarrollado. Voy a cuidar de ellos con mi vida.

— La admiro, señora. Normalmente no tenemos este tipo de conversación o situación ya que la mayoría de los caballeros son huérfanos. Muy pocos tienen la dicha de contar con su familia. Estos niños son afortunados. Y por ese deseo, de cuidar a sus hijos yo le prometo que conocerá a la persona que cuidara de ellos. Debe confiar, sus hijos estarán bien.

— Siento que... No soy más que la niñera de sus caballeros. Dígale a su Patriarca que me respete aún más. Soy una madre.

— Y lo hacemos, señora— dijo con una inclinación.

Ella no respondió. El mensajero saco una caja de su túnica. Al abrir la mostró dos dijes con la forma del signo de géminis. Una de oro y otra de madera.

— El día que partan al santuario, les entregará estos dijes, el dorado es para el mayor y el de madera para el menor. Le avisaremos con anticipación que día partirán.

— ¿Por qué no sin iguales las insignias? Yo educare a mis hijos con las mismas condiciones.

El mensajero no respondió. Su mirada se clavó al suelo.

— Honestamente, el santuario tiene aspectos difíciles, pero sus hijos estarán bien.

— Dígale al patriarca, que espero que sea así, de lo contrario iré a sacarle los ojos —dijo la madre en un tono aterrador—podrán ser caballeros y tener poder, pero no va a compararse con lo que puede hacer una madre si lastiman a uno de sus hijos. Y eso hasta los mismos dioses lo saben.

Los primeros tres años fueron tranquilos. Para su suerte sus hijos eran obedientes y divertidos, siempre provocaban alguna sonrisa en ella. Solía llevarlos al parque por las tardes. Corrían en medio de los juegos mientras ella los observaba. De esa forma evitaba pensar en su destino.

Una hermosa imagen la sacó de sus pensamientos. Saga ataba las agujetas de su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó la madre curiosa.

— Kanon aún no sabe atarse las agujetas.

Ella los abrazo. Los niños no entendían. Su madre a veces era muy emotiva. Se sorprendió de la conexión que había entre ellos a pesar de sus peleas infantiles. Los educó sin distinción y divisiones. Por ello tenían las mismas sábanas, los mimos vasos, el mismo pijama.

— Siempre, siempre, niños, cuiden de ustedes, porque no tendrán a nadie más. Tú Saga cuida de tu hermano porque eres el mayor y tú Kanon cuida de tu hermano porque eres su apoyo. Quiéranse. De esa forma me aseguraré que sobrevivan.

Finalmente dos años después, antes de cumplir los cinco. El. Mensajero visitó de nuevo a la familia. Esta vez no iba sólo. Llegó con un hombre alto y fuerte. El futuro maestro de sus hijos.

Mientras los niños se bañaban en la tina. La madre de los gemelos los invitó a pasar. El caballero dorado se presentó, dijo su nombre y la constelación que lo regia. La misma de sus hijos. Ahí estaba el hombre que se encargaría de él futuro de sus hijos o su desgracia. Lo amenazó. Le advirtió que esos niños debían por lo menos llegar a la edad adulta.

Quedaba menos tiempo para estar con ellos. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, al atardecer llamó a los gemelos. Era hora de hablar claro y enfrentar su destino. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Saga era tranquilo pero impredecible, Kanon impetuoso e inquieto. Nunca había hablado de esto. Comenzó desde el inicio. Mostró la carta del patriarca y los dijes. Cuando los entrego a cada uno, Saga los tiró al suelo.

— ¿Por qué el de Kanon es de madera? — dijo el niño molesto. Ella estaba orgullosa. Iban a cuidarse hasta el final.

— No sé, lo mismo pregunte al sujeto y no respondió.

— Pues no quiero nada si no es igual al de mi hermano.

Kanon recogió las insignias, le dio la de oro a su hermano y él se quedó con la suya.

— No siempre vamos a tener lo mismo, Saga. A mí me gusta el verde, a ti el azul. Yo prefiero la leche tibia y tu caliente. No siempre debemos ser iguales.

Su madre los abrazó. Les susurró lo mucho que los amaba y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Mamá, yo quiero ser un caballero — afirmó Saga.

— También yo— corroboró Kanon.

Ella sabía que entre los niños se contaban grandes historias y proezas de los caballeros. Era un sueño de todo niño serlo, pero solo pocos eran elegidos. Debía ser un orgullo que sus hijos pudieran cumplir ese sueño. Saga y Kanon comenzaron imitar batallas entre ellos. Ambos decían "Caballero de Géminis" al mismo tiempo. Se tragó sus lágrimas. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo distintos que eran de sí mismos y de ella. Ahora escribiría a su familia para decirles que aunque jamás fueron reconocidos como parte de esa familia. Serían grandes caballos de Athena.

Se fueron una mañana a las diez. Empacaron sus cosas en mochilas y maletas. Se tomó la molestia de bordar sus ropas con sus nombres. Besó sus frentes y abrazó. Los vería dentro de seis meses. El Mensajero y dos caballeros de la guardia esperaban fuera de la puerta. Saga volteó a ver a su madre antes de salir.

— Te quiero, mamá, cuidare de Kanon y me convertiré en un gran caballero para cuidarte.

— Me convertiré en caballero para cuidarte y ayudar a Saga— agregó Kanon.

— Cuídense. Los amo.

Una vez la casa quedó sola. Hecho a llorar en la mesa. Desaparecieron las risas, la palabra mamá y las pequeñas discusiones por quien primero y quien después. Lo más doloroso fue guardar los juguetes en cajas, cerrar su habitación y regresar a su rutina inicial en la cafetería. Dónde todos los extrañaban. La dueña del lugar la consolaba.

Esperaba con impaciencia los seis meses para poder verlos. No tuvo noticias de ellos en ningún momento. Tuvo que guardarse las ganas de ir al santuario.

Una mañana después de seis meses, tocaron la puerta. Kanon tenía un moretón en la mejilla y en sus brazos. Saga llevaba bandas en los brazos y tenía el ojo morado. Estaban contentos. Abrazaron a su madre muertos de risa y llanto. Ella no entendía. Se asustó al verlos en ese estado. Ellos explicaron que era parte de su entrenamiento, que el maestro de Géminis era bueno y los cuidaba. Rápido preparó sus desayunos favoritos.

Desayunaron mientras contaban sus días en el santuario. Saga no dejaba de hablar sobre los grandes poderes de los guerreros y Kanon se las maravillas de la santuario. A ojos de madre algo estaba mal. Sí, ambos se miraban felices y alegres, pero Kanon tenía una mirada triste y apagada. Apretó el mango del cuchillo. ¿A quién debía matar?

Por la noche, durmieron con ella como cuando tenían dos años. Ella no durmió por velar el sueño. Sin embargo, Kanon despertó. Dijo ir al baño. Una vez salió, su madre lo acorraló.

— Me vas a decir que sucede realmente. Puedes engañar a todos menos a tu madre. Habla.

Kanon estaba intimidado, nunca había visto a su madre así. Asustada y molesta. Tragó saliva y explicó. El santuario lo había discriminado.

—Es porque fui el segundo en nacer. Porque según la estrella que me rigüe es una estrella oscura y mala y nadie debe saber que soy su hermano y debo vivir a la sombra. Es por eso que me entrena el hermano del Maestro, pero es muy cruel. No me dejan acercarme a Saga, sólo en la noche. Nadie debe saber que somos familia. Porque yo soy una sombra y estorbo a mi hermano.

— ¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?

— El mensajero y el maestro.

— Tu mamá va a...

— No— interrumpió el menor— voy a meter en problemas a Saga, él no sabe. Y tú no te debes meter. Es cosa de Caballeros.

— ¿Crees que eso le Importa a tu madre?— Kanon negó — voy a pedir una audiencia con el patriarca. Ningún hijo mío va a ser tratado así.

—Ma, son cosas de...

— Ve a dormir. Mañana le vas a contar a tu hermano lo que está pasando y vas a ver cómo cambian las cosas.

— Se va a enojar.

― Yo ya estoy verdaderamente molesta, Kanon y agradece que no les cortaré la garganta a esos hombres.

Kanon vio en su madre algo familiar pero que no reconocía.

Y como predicción, en efecto Saga se enfureció por escuchar como trataban a su hermano en el Santuario. También quería sacarles los ojos. Pero era tan astuto el niño que se trazó un plan. Abrazó a su hermano y le prometió a su madre que las cosas serían distintas. Su hermano no volvería a esconderse. Porque además de que su madre les enseñó a cuidarse, había un lazo fuerte que sólo los gemelos poseen.

Tomó a Kanon de la mano quien se cubría con una manta y cruzaron todo el santuario hasta llegar a la sala del patriarca. Nadie les impidió el paso, eran solo niños y recién llegados. ¿Qué podían hacer? Justo al entrar a la sala del Patriarca. Saga lo llamó con varios gritos. Le ordenó a Kanon que se quitara la manta que lo cubría. Uno de los guardias iba a sacarlos cuando el Mensajero salió a su encuentro.

― Exijo ver al Patriarca. Quiero hablar con él― dijo Saga. Para tener cinco años y medio se estaba comportando de una forma más madura. Sus ojos chispeaban. Kanon tenía la mirada en el suelo. Estaba aterrado porque cuando se enteran lo iban a golpear.

― Saga, regresa a la casa de Geminis, tu maestro va a enfadarse mucho.

― A la mierda mí maestro. Quiero hablar con ese Patriarca cobarde que se oculta bajo una máscara― continuaba gritando y haciendo escándalo.

Un par de guardias se acercaron dispuestos a sacarlos. Kanon comenzó a llorar y Saga gritaba improperios. Muchos guardias se acercaron al oír el escándalo. Hasta que finalmente salió el Patriarca, pues el Mensajero no pudo contenerlos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién me llama con tanta insistencia?― preguntó.

Saga se asomó de un costado del Mensajero. En ese instante el caballero de Géminis subió las escaleras y llamó a su alumno de forma amenazante. Shion hizo una señal e impidió que se acercara.

― Quiero hablar contigo― dijo Saga perdiendo todo el respeto por el Patriarca.

― Bien, hablemos, síganme.

Los invitó a su estudio. Saga apretó la mano de su hermano fuerte. "No volverás a esconderte" susurró "Se lo prometí a mamá"

Una vez en el estudio. El patriarca se sentó e invitó a los niños a hacer lo mismo. Espero pacientemente las palabras de Saga. Pero él no hablaría con una máscara, le pidió se la quitara, quería ver sus ojos. Shion se quitó la máscara y miró a los niños. Había algo en ellos tan familiar que sonrió. Invitó a Saga a hablar.

El niño contó sobre las injusticias que sufría su hermano y demandó que si no paraba esto dejarían el santuario. Kanon movía la cabeza negativamente aterrado.

― Mi hermano tiene miedo porque lo van a castigar y a usted no le importa. Si matan a mi hermano voy a hacerme más fuerte y los voy a matar a todos― sentenció el gemelo mayor.

― Comprendo… ― dijo con calma― esta es la segunda vez que veo algo así. Ustedes me recuerdan a los primeros caballeros de Géminis que conocí

Shion contó la historia de Aspros y Deuteros. La máscara que obligaban a llevar a uno de ellos y la misma situación de protección entre hermanos. Los niños oían la historia con atención. Kanon agradeció no llevar esa mascara. Shion explicó de nuevo la relación de la constelación de géminis con la mitología de las estrellas.

― Gracias a ellos, las siguientes generaciones dejaron de utilizar esa horrible mascara. Más que una sombra como te han dicho, Kanon, eres el apoyo de tu hermano. Al ser el guardián de Géminis, como la constelación lo muestra, deben ser dos caballeros, uno se muestra ante la luz y el otro en la oscuridad, pero ambos, sirven al mismo propósito. Resguardar la casa de géminis de distintas formas. Siendo la sombra puedes cuidar sus espaldas y él siempre cuidara de ti. Eso representa la constelación. Lamentablemente ha habido… casos especiales con la falta de control mental. La historia que les conté de sus antecesores, no tiene un final feliz, pero ellos cambiaron muchas cosas para las nuevas generaciones.

Los niños miraban muy atentos al patriarca, incluso olvidaron el exterior.

― Entiendo el cariño que se tienen. Respeto mucho ese afecto de hermanos. Saga, debes entender que tú hermano…

― Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo maltraten o que lo humillen. Mi madre nos dijo que somos iguales, yo no soy mejor que él ni él mejor a mí. Tenemos las mismas capacidades. Sí yo nací primero no fue algo que eligiera. Quiero que mi hermano sea respetado como yo, él también será un Santo Dorado aunque viva en la sombra como dices… ¡Quiero que se cumpla! Sí mi hermano hace algo mal… YO SERÉ EL UNICO RESPONSABLE.

Kanon se sorprendió por aquello.

― Sí mi hermano hace algo similar a lo que sucedió con los antecesores, yo seré quien de cuentas, pero no a ti ni al santuario, a mi madre.

Shion estaba petrificado. Había algo en la mirada de esos niños que sí bien eran iguales a las de los otros gemelos, estos tenían otra cosa. Sintió un poco de miedo. Debía mantenerlos vigilados y separados.

― Si le pasa algo a Saga― dijo Kanon con la misma mirada retadora que su hermano― yo le juró que también voy a vengarme.

El patriarca se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. Asintió. Prometió que ambos serían tratados igual pero que no debían ser vistos juntos, sólo por las noches y debían tener cuidado. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del salón tomados de la mano. Al verlos marcharse tuvo una visión. Si ellos en verdad eran la reencarnación de sus compañeros de armas, entonces podía repetirse lo que hace doscientos años. Había que vigilarlos y de ser posible saber todo lo que hacían.

― Su santidad, perdón que lo interrumpa― dijo el mensajero― ha llegado una petición de audiencia. Me parece que le interesara saber, es de la madre de los niños de géminis. Dice que está molesta por el trato a sus hijos y si no le da la audiencia va a sacarle los ojos.

Shion suspiró. Al parecer venía de familia.

― No hace falta que venga ella. Diles a los niños que visiten a su madre para que les informe lo que sucedido. No quiero más conflicto con ellos.

― Hace bien señor. La madre de los gemelos es más aterradora que la diosa Hera.

― Lo sé… para haber dado a luz a esos demonios, ella también debe ser uno.

 **-o-**

 **Espero que quedara bien. De cualquier forma era una idea que tenía en mi cabeza y hasta no sacarla no podría dormir. Espero haberme apegado algo al IC aunque este sea un AU.**


	2. Herencia Azul

_**Este fic lo traía atravesado desde el otro día. Es una continuación del fic de Mayo. Una cosa loca que paso por mi cabeza de porque Ares quiso anidar en Saga, porque y de donde viene esa bipolaridad y porque sólo afectó a uno de los dos gemelos. La idea que su madre tenga que ver con Hera me da como cosa pero le da más peso a la loquera de Saga y la maldad de los gemelos.**_

 _ **También quiero dedicar el fic a todas las fans de esta pareja. No hice yaoi pero el amor fraternal está bien bonito que se puede presentar a malas interpretaciones :P**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Personajes de su autor Kurumada, este es mi fic.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Ninguna todo es bien bonito**_

 **-o-**

 **Herencia Azul**

A falta de tiempo o de un buen peluquero, Kanon y Saga se cortaban el cabello entre ellos mismos. Sentado en una silla de madera frente al comedor dentro de la casa que compartían en el Templo de Géminis.; "sólo las puntas" recordó Saga a su hermano menor. Desde los cinco años decidieron dejar crecer sus cabellos. Justo a la misma edad que llegaron al santuario. Como una dedicatoria u homenaje a su madre. La decisión fue compartida por ambos. Ella, tenía el cabello del mismo color y un largo espectacular. Usualmente lo trenzaba para no maltratarlo. Y al igual que ella, lavaban el cabello cada tercer día, de esta forma se conservaba más sano. Ahora con trece años, el cabello había crecido a la mitad de la espalda.

Kanon tenía especial cuidado en no cortar de más las puntas del cabello de su hermano, quien atesoraba su melena. Era mucho más sencillo cortar el cabello húmedo. Olía a shampoo de menta mientras lo cepillaba. Una suave melodía sonaba lejana en el radio. Era un domingo callado y cálido. Saga se mantenía quieto, escuchaba el cortar de las tijeras y veía resbalar pequeños cabellos por la bata de plástico alrededor de sus hombros. Después de diez minutos, fue el turno de Kanon. Con el mismo cuidado y procedimiento cortó los cabellos húmedos y limpios como los suyos. Aquella acción trajo el recuerdo de su madre, cuando esta misma cortaba sus cabellos a los tres años. Kanon nunca se estaba quieto y mamá tenía que distraerlo con algún juguete o la televisión. Saga en cambio nunca le dio problemas a mamá.

Al terminar, Saga guardo las tijeras, el peine y el mantel de plástico que usaron para cubrir sus hombros, en tanto Kanon barría los cabellos.

Antes que cayera el atardecer, Saga sacó dos toronjas del frutero que compartió con su hermano en las escaleras del templo de Géminis. La tercera casa tenía una vista un poco limitada de los alrededores, pero no del atardecer y no de la villa donde vivía su madre. Mientras comían la fruta en silencio, escuchaban el canto de las aves y su vuelo. Las nubes pasaban de prisa, despejando un cielo azul con tonos amarillos.

― Quiero ver a mamá― soltó Saga antes de morder la toronja.

― Dentro de dos meses― repuso Kanon tomando otro gajo del plato. Recordó la fecha. Ya que en el santuario sólo les permitían ver a su madre cada seis meses.

Saga suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

― Es una emergencia― explicó― la extraño mucho. No me había pasado esto desde hace muchos años. Necesito un abrazo.

Como si se lo hubiese pedido a él, Kanon lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

― No tuyo, menso; de mamá. Quiero hablar con ella. ¿Crees que pueda escaparme?

― Grosero― farfulló el menor rodeando el cuello de su hermano con el brazo derecho― obvio no te puedes escapar… El patriarca no te dejará. Tienes que cuidar mocosos con el inútil de Aioros.

― Cúbreme― pidió el mayor mirando a su reflejo de carne y hueso― de verdad, es una necesidad incomprensible.

― Si nos descubren nos van a castigar… no quiero que Shion me regañe de nuevo― observó Kanon recogiendo los restos de la toronja en el plato. Listo para llevarlo a la cocina― también quiero ver a mamá, pero me aguanto como los hombres.

― Si te dijera que tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿me creerías?

Antes de entrar al Templo de géminis, Kanon miró a su hermano con sorpresa y miedo. Pensar que algo malo le paso a su madre lo asustó. Los presentimientos de Saga, para bien o mal, eran acertados. Pensó un momento. Se trataba de su madre, había que hacer lo posible por cuidarla. Aceptó muy a su pesar que se haría pasar por él. Esperando en Zeus no ser descubierto. Entraron a la casa. Saga le dio instrucciones de las actividades que realizaría mañana. Entrenar con Afrodita, Shura y Death Mask en el bosque por la mañana, en la tarde debería supervisar a los caballeros de plata y antes del atardecer, ayudar a Aioros con la lectura de las estrellas, porque el Patriarca quería que trabajaran juntos. Aquellas tareas no resultaron complejas para Kanon. No sería la primera vez que usurparía el lugar de su hermano, aunque las veces anteriores hayan sido un fracaso y fuera descubierto por Shion. Luego ambos recibir un considerable castigo. Esta vez, Kanon reconoció que valía la pena.

Por la mañana, antes de partir Saga con las ropas de Kanon, este le dio una bolsa de papel que contenían algunos obsequios para su madre que planeaba llevar dentro de dos meses, pero aprovechando su escape, se las dio.

― Ella está bien, pero por alguna razón necesito verla. ¿No lo sientes?― preguntó Saga. Acomodaba una mochila en su espalda.

― No, esta vez no estamos conectados. No tardes mucho Saga. Shion me asusta.

― No lo verás en todo el día. Trata de decirle a Aioros a todo que sí, porque si se da cuenta, va a ir de chiva con él y después de nuestro castigo tendré que golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz.

― Tendré cuidado, pero no te aseguro nada… Cuida a mamá― Kanon miró a su hermano mayor antes de partir― hazme saber si necesitas algo o si ella no está bien. Dejaré todo por estar ahí.

Saga asintió. Dio la media vuelta y bajo a toda velocidad por el templo de Tauro y Aries desapareciendo su cosmo para no ser detectado.

La villa donde nacieron estaba a varios kilómetros lejos del Santuario. Era una de las cinco villas que rodeaban el lugar. Al llegar a Rodorio tomó un taxi que tardaría una hora en llegar a su pueblo natal. El recorrido fue silencioso. Observaba el camino empedrado y por el espejo retrovisor el Santuario se alejaba.

Desde hace dos semanas tenía un presentimiento incomprensible que no quiso explicar a su gemelo para no preocuparlo. Además de las voces en su cabeza que comenzaron a aparecer esporádicamente, sentía la energía de su madre apagada, triste. Algunas veces la soñaba llorando, otras anciana en una silla de madera. Por lo que había aprendido de Shion, nunca se debía dejar pasar por alto ni los sueños ni los presentimientos.

El taxi lo dejo en la plaza principal. Nada había cambiado desde hace cuatro meses que había venido. Caminó al sur por donde estaba la cafetería donde solía trabajar su madre. Al partir ellos, regresó a su antigua vida. Siempre era bueno saber dónde podía encontrarla. La puerta de madera daba la bienvenida en inglés y griego. Al cruzar, una hermosa melodía en inglés se escuchó. No había mucha gente en el café. Una pareja en la esquina, dos ancianos cerca de la puerta, tres jóvenes haciendo tarea cerca de la barra y una anciana desayunando. Tras la barra un joven le dio la bienvenida. Una mesera se acercó para invitarlo a sentarse mientras ofrecía el menú.

― ¡Hey! Yo te conozco guapetón.― oyó la voz de una mujer. Una mujer regordeta de cabello canoso sonrió al verlo. Salió de la cocina golpeándose con algunas sillas a su paso. Rápidamente ordenó al mozo de la barra que llamara a la cocinera.

Saga dejo la mochila en una silla y esperó de pie mientras la bonachona mujer se acercaba a saludarlo.

― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó ella― pasaran los años y yo seguiré sin saber quién es quién.

Antes de responder la voz de su madre lo hizo sonreír.

― ¡Saga!― exclamó una mujer de cabello trenzado color azul intenso como el suyo. Corrió a abrázalo― hijo…― dijo una vez sintió su aroma.

Saga la abrazó de la misma manera, con fuerza y la besó en la frente.

― ¿Por qué estas vestido como Kanon? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Él está bien? Aún faltan dos meses para su visita― ambos se acomodaron en la mesa que la mesera asignó anteriormente. La dueña les preparó sándwiches y café.

― Sí mamá, Kanon está bien, todo está bien… ¿Y tú?

― Muy bien, ahora estoy mejor. Porque te he visto…― acarició la mejilla derecha de su hijo. Saga besó su mano.

― Te extrañaba― dijo. Aunque jamás se atrevería a decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita― segura que has estado bien.

― Sí… ― respondió con una sonrisa.

La propietaria le dio el día libre a la madre de Saga. Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a casa. Subieron una pendiente y bajaron otra para finalmente llegar al hogar, como lo llamaba Kanon cuando añoraba su antigua recamara. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma característico de la casa inundó a Saga y cerró los ojos. Su madre abrió las ventanas y preparó te de limón. Saga abrió la mochila y entregó los presentes de Kanon mientras explicaba que él ocupó su lugar para poder visitarla. Su madre negó con la cabeza, esperaba que no hubiera algún castigo. Lentamente observó los regalos de Kanon. Dos vestidos, tres pares de zapatos, un collar de plata, dos pares de aretes de perlas y un abanico de terciopelo. Saga explicó que Kanon a veces trabajaba en Rodorio en sus ratos libres, por ello podía darse el lujo de comprar cosas.

Ella sabía bien como era la situación de sus hijos en el Santuario. Pese a no estar de acuerdo jamás, aceptó el hecho de que para sus leyes, sus hijos no eran iguales. Saga encendió el televisor mientras mamá colocaba las tazas sobre el mantel. Contaba algunos detalles de su vida como la tranquilidad de la cafetería y los turistas. El nuevo edificio de departamentos que construirían cerca del pueblo. Saga suspiraba al ver a su madre. Escucharla transmitía tanta paz que a veces se arrepentía de ser caballero de Athena. Cualquier mal presentimiento fue despejado en ese momento. La tetera sonó, el té estaba listo. Las noticias de las diez de la mañana dieron inicio. La nota del día trataba sobre el accidente automovilístico del heredero del Consorcio X. Dueño de hoteles, gasolineras, cadenas de televisión y radio. A sus treinta y cinco años, había heredado la fortuna y los negocios familiares. Recientemente se había lanzado a una candidatura en el congreso.

La madre de Saga al ver la noticia dejo caer la taza al suelo, haciéndose pedazos la misma.

― Ma, ¿estás bien?― preguntó al mismo tiempo que recogía los pedazos de la taza.

Su madre lo ignoró y caminó a la televisión, subió el volumen. Escuchó atentamente la nota, el nombre del heredero fue revelado como una sentencia. Saga dejó caer en una bolsa los restos de la taza y corrió con su madre después de escuchar el nombre. Saga no entendía que sucedía, su madre en cambio estaba hecha un mar de llanto. La abrazó. El nombre de aquel empresario seguía en la televisión junto a su fotografía. Reconoció en él algo que observa todos los días en sí mismo y su gemelo obviamente. Los ojos y la nariz, la forma del rostro y la mirada. Un hombre delgado, bien parecido, de cabello gris y ojos rojos saludaba a la audiencia del parlamento. Lo reconoció por que su madre tenía una fotografía de él. Era su padre. Kanon Saga X rezaba la nota.

Sus presentimientos estaban bien fundamentados. Probablemente en estos momentos, Kanon podía sentir las emociones de su hermano, gracias al mítico lazo que une a los gemelos.

La reportera continuó explicando la carrera política y estudiantil de su padre. Su madre se sentó en el sillón. Saga seguía abrazándola. Desconocía que su padre perteneciera a una familia de poderosos empresarios y políticos. En su sangre llevaba el liderazgo, sonrió. Dos minutos después la nota terminó con un "Enviamos condolencias a la familia X por el deceso" Saga apagó la televisión.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Su madre limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Saga no tenían ningún tipo de sentimiento al respecto, jamás lo conoció. Su madre habló poco de él y siempre eran cosas positivas. Como el sueño frustrado de ser caballero o su talento para la escritura y oratoria. Se habían conocido en la universidad y después de quedar embarazada, él desapareció. Ella terminó de llorar y caminó a la cocina para volver a servir el té en una taza nueva.

― Hace dos años, regresó― comentó. Invitó a su hijo a sentarse a la mesa mientras ofrecía té y galletas― apareció en el pueblo en una limusina negra. Entró al café y me pidió me casará con él. Dijo que estaba muy arrepentido de haberme dejado con toda la responsabilidad pero que su familia de cualquier forma lo desheredaría. Como si mi familia me hubiera dado todo el apoyo…― dio un sobró a su taza. Saga la escuchaba con atención― dijo que necesitaba casarse porque se lanzaría a una candidatura en el Congreso y necesitaba una familia… por supuesto que me negué y me reí en su cara. Preguntó por ustedes, claro que no sabía que eran gemelos. Cuando le dije que estaban en el Santuario y eran caballeros… no sé cómo describir su rostro, era sorpresa, admiración y miedo. Más bien creo que en el fondo estaba orgulloso. Le mostré sus fotografías. Dijo que eran idénticos a mí… Estaba un poco arrepentido pero más que eso estaba asustado. No sé qué era exactamente pero parecía que huía de algo. Hablaba con prisa y miraba a sus espaldas. Se quedaba callado entre oraciones como si escuchara con atención a alguien. Iba siempre acompañado de cinco guarda espaldas. Aunque tomando en cuenta que político y empresario es una combinación no muy segura en un país globalizado. Creí que tenía nexos con la mafia. No quería involucrarme.― la madre suspiró y partió una galleta de nuez a la mitad― Nunca se los dije, pero su padre como vez, proviene de una familia antigua y poderosa de Grecia. Antigua porque recuerdo que él solía decir que sus ancestros servían al templo de Ares. Aquella vez que vino me asuste cuando dijo que debía ayudarlo porque la maldición de su familia estaba creciendo. Que por eso había huido de mí. No quería transmitirle a alguien más esa pesada carga. Pensé en ustedes, pero pues… ustedes están seguros.

― ¿Qué maldición?― preguntó Saga intrigado.

― No sé. Tu padre estaba enfermo, sufría bipolaridad y se medicaba. Era un buen hombre cuando lo conocí… no sé qué le sucedió. Ahora que está muerto, no sé qué pensar. Tal vez él se mató o algo lo obligó.

Saga guardó silencio. Todo lo que comenzó a vivir meses a tras cobró sentido. La voz en su cabeza, la distorsión de sus reflejos en el espejo, los ojos rojos y cabello grisáceo de su padre. ¿También tendría esa maldición? ¿A qué se refería con sirvientes del templo de Ares? Su madre se levantó de la silla, buscó entre la alacena unos cerillos y fue a encender una veladora para su pequeña estatua de Hera que tenía en un altar de la cocina. Había olvidado que su madre era fiel creyente de ella. Cuando cumplieron diez años, ella pedía a Hera cuidar de ellos a pesar de que servían a Athena.

― Fue un buen hombre― susurró su madre regresando a la cocina― perdóname si los nombre como él, pero… sin él no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

― Leí en el Santuario que es una maldición llevar nombre de los progenitores

― Haces bien en leer, Saga, pero no te creas todo.

― ¿Te preocupa que estemos malditos?― preguntó Saga jugando con la cuchara en el té.

― No― dijo con seguridad ― me preocupa más que regañen a tu hermano porque escapaste de tus deberes.

Su madre cambió el tema como si diera la vuelta a la página de un libro. Preparo unas galletas antes de que Saga se marchara. Quería dárselas para que cenaran en el Santuario. La flama de la veladora de Hera estaba alta y brillaba fuerte.

― Saga, deja de divagar― llamó su madre guardando las galletas en una bolsa de celofán ― Gracias por visitarme a destiempo. Me alegro que vinieras justo hoy y supieras lo que sucedió…

Su madre estaba seria, sus ojos lo observaban más allá. Podía sentir un cosmo distinto, fuerte, diferente al que conocía de su madre. Antes de irse la abrazó. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le mando saludos a Kanon, los esperaba los próximos dos meses. Había algo extraño en el abrazo de su madre, una calidez distinta, si bien era el abrazo de una madre, era como si un millón de abrazos cayeran sobre él.

Para su fortuna, Kanon no metió la pata y todos creyeron que era Saga quien estaba en las actividades. Incluso Aioros no se percató de nada, estaba preocupado porque su hermanito tenía gripe y quería acabar pronto para cuidarlo. Una vez en la casa del templo de Géminis. Kanon preparó café, iba a ser una noche larga. Comieron las galletas de su madre. Al principio no podía creer lo que su hermano mayor contaba acerca de quién era su padre. De acuerdo con la información que consiguió Saga antes de regresar a casa, es que la familia de su padre tenía negocios internacionales con empresarios de Japón, de Italia, Alemania y países nórdicos. Incluidas las empresas marítimas de la familia Solo y Kido. Kanon estaba pensando que no sería mala idea el ir a visitar a la familia paterna, aunque no fuera hijo reconocido. Saga le aventó una bolita de servilleta en la cabeza.

― No seas tonto.

― Que tiene. Llevamos en la sangre el poder y el control…

―Y una maldición…

― Eso lo dijo para asustar a mamá. Mejor vamos a dormir… o te da miedo que te salga su espíritu buuuuuu― dijo Kanon levantando las manos simulando un fantasma.

― Lo dirás de broma, pero los muertos pueden regresar. ¿Sabes que hizo mamá? encendió en la tarde la veladora de Hera.

― ¿Y? Mamá es fiel a ella, desde que éramos niños ella le daba ofrendas. ¿Tienes miedo?― Kanon comenzó a reírse y a cantar "Saga tiene miedo" con un tonó infantil.

Saga lo persiguió por toda la casa. Una vez lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de menta del shampoo en su cabello.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento.

― Otra vez… Ya me tienes harto con eso. Presiente que me ganó la lotería o una cosa así.

― Duerme conmigo Kanon. Siento que tendré pesadillas. Hubieras visto la cara de ese hombre. Era aterradora, como si algo… como si no fuera él.

Kanon miró a su hermano. Para que haya pedido dormir con él significaba que estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Desde los diez años no duermen juntos. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro afligido de Saga. Tenía miedo y no era una broma.

― Había algo en él que no me gusta…

Kanon lo abrazó. Sea lo que haya visto, podía sentir el terror en su cuerpo. La misma sensación de miedo y preocupación. No vio el rostro de su padre pero podía percibir el mismo cosmos maligno que manaba de la fotografía. Entendió. Pasaron al lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la cama de Kanon. Ataron sus cabellos en una trenza como su madre. Apagaron las luces.

― ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió hoy? Tal vez te animes― observó Kanon. Saga asintió.

Ambos se miraban mientras se tomaban de las manos.

― Aioros tiene dislexia, es en serio. Afrodita me asusta, le puso una golpiza a Shura y a Death Mask que no te imaginas. Aioria tiene gripe y ya contagió a Milito y este a Camus y así… el kínder de Aioros tiene virus. Ni acercarnos mañana. Shion no estuvo en todo el día. Mañana voy a entrenar cerca del mar.

Saga estaba atento a su conversación. Comenzó a tiritar extrañamente. Kanon cubrió a ambos con el cobertor. "No te vayas a enfermar" dijo.

― Si tengo pesadillas me despiertas, aunque sea con un golpe o agua fría.

Kanon iba a responder con un "Te voy a echar leche hirviendo" cuando un ruido de la cocina los alertó. Las sillas comenzaron a hacer ruido como si alguien las moviera. La temperatura bajo.

― ¿Camus?― preguntó Saga con las pupilas dilatadas.

Oyeron la puerta del baño azotarse y las ventanas abrirse. De un brinco se levantaron. Ese no era Camus ni ningún otro niño. Kanon encendió la luz y observó cómo los objetos comenzaron a volar por los cielos. Pensó en una travesura de Mu pero esto se sentía diferente. Finalmente el espejo que los reflejaba mostró el rostro de su padre tras de ellos por unos segundos para después estallar en pedazos y detener toda la actividad poltergeist en su casa.

Sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron moverse.

― Te dije que él vendría― dijo Saga― quería despedirse.

― Despedirse o dejar un mensaje― acertó Kanon observando la pared donde estaba el espejo, el nombre de Saga estaba escrito en griego.

Los restos del espejo mostraron una apariencia distinta de Saga. Ojos rojos y cabello gris. Tal cual se miraba su padre. El mayor estaba paralizado. Kanon lo notó y de un pisotón rompió los restos del espejo. Ambos se miraron consternados. Esa noche no durmieron, se quedaron abrazados en la cama.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y cualquier queja o sugerencia me dicen. Esto sólo fue una idea que cruzó por mi mente pero necesitaba sacarla porque si no da vueltas y no me deja hacer ni terminar mis otros proyectos.**_

 _ **Quizá, sólo quizá haga continuación hasta la muerte de ambos gemelos.**_

 _ **Abrazo y gracias por leer y las galletitas :D**_


	3. Family Tree

**Al principio de la historia de Mayo no sabía que tendría continuación, pero me enfrasque en las emociones y el angst de los gemelos e inventarme un personaje misterioso como lo fue su madre. Agradezco a los que han leído esta locura y espero puedan entender el trasfondo de la historia. Sobre Hera y los gemelos contra Athena. Porque hay referencias.**

 **Como siempre, los títulos los saco de canciones, esta vez fue Family Tree de Bell and Sebastian ya que la canción va a perfecto con el fic.  
**

 **Pues, feliz lectura.**

 **-o-**

 **Family Tree**

Todo se movió cuando no vio a sus gemelos el día de visita de cada seis meses. No hubo un aviso, una disculpa, un "mamá no te preocupes, estamos bien" Sin embargo, el 30 de Mayo de su quincuagésimo cumpleaños ninguno apareció. Junto a la dueña del café, había preparado dos ricos pasteles; uno de chocolate con fresa y otro con mango, porque Kanon amaba el mango y compartir con su hermano los pasteles no le gustaba. Saga estaba bien con que las fresas fueran sólo para él.

Esperó sentada en vano, toda la tarde, la mañana del día siguiente hasta la noche pero sus gemelos nunca aparecieron. Antes de soltarse en llanto, decidió ir al Santuario por sus medios. Ya había amenazado una vez al Patriarca, hacerlo de nuevo no era problema. Aunque sus compañeras de trabajo y la dueña del café le aconsejaron esperar.

Evidentemente nada impidió que se plantara frente a la entrada del Santuario a las dos de la tarde de un martes de abril. Le prohibieron el paso. No importó que dijera ser la madre del Caballero de Géminis, al cual no había visto desde hace semanas. Iba a mencionar a Kanon pero recordó que no. Además el guardia indicó que no era un buen momento para hacer visitas cuando pidió ver al Patriarca. Según sus palabras "Son tiempos difíciles, señora" Cosa que la consternó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Resignada y con dejos de tristeza, dejo el Santuario.

De camino a casa, sus pasos eran lentos y el llanto se atoró en el pecho. No lloraría, porque sabía estaban bien, lo sentía. Trataba de entender, por qué. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se comunicaban con ella? Al cruzar Rodorio para tomar un taxi que la llevara a su villa escuchó rumores de un par de señoras fuera de una panadería. "Dicen que escapó… vaya a saber que quería hacer con la niña" "Que decepción… tan joven que era y ser un traidor" "Estos jóvenes de ahora, pero el Patriarca ya solucionó todo y juzgaría al muchacho" "El Patriarca siempre tan noble y condescendiente…" La madre de los gemelos, no se contuvo y preguntó. Una de las mujeres le explicó sobre la rebelión, la lucha y la traición.

Aquella información fue un balde de agua fría. Miró en dirección al Santuario. ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? ¿Habrán sido parte de esa rebelión? ¿Estarán en la cárcel? Si fuera así, ella sería la primera en saberlo. La duda la estaba destruyendo. El taxi paró frente a ella y se marchó con la incertidumbre.

Al volver a casa, su consuelo fueron las fotografías, los regalos, los dibujos y las ligas para el cabello que dejaron en casa la última vez.

A mediados de abril, un mensajero del Santuario trajo una carta de parte del Patriarca. La madre de los gemelos corrió a recibirla y con premura rompió el sobre. Se acomodó en un rincón de la cafetería a leer.

 _Estimada Señora X:_

 _Por este medio, le expreso mis más sinceras disculpas por no escribir a tiempo. Sé que debe estar preocupada por la ausencia de sus hijos. Le comunico que sus hijos fueron asignados a una misión fuera del país. No tengo la fecha exacta de su regreso. Debe estar tranquila ya que, por la urgencia de la tarea, no tuvieron tiempo de avisar personalmente.. En cuanto regresen, será informada._

 _Tenga una excelente tarde._

La carta tenía un sello distinto y la caligrafía menos adornada. Comparó la letra con la primera carta que recibió del Patriarca. Era completamente distinta. La firma no era la misma. ¿Pudiera ser otro Patriarca? ¿En qué momento hubo sucesión? Ella debió saberlo en las anteriores visitas de sus hijos, todo le contaban. Por si fuera poco el contenido era muy pobre, recordaba que las cartas de Shion eran largas y protocolarias. Esta carta más bien era una nota de disculpa. "Señora, olvidamos decirle que sus hijos se fueron lejos, quien sabe cuando regresen" Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo furiosa.

― ¡Ellos no entienden que no soy estúpida!― exclamó. Algunos clientes giraron a verla. La dueña se acercó.

Después de escuchar la explicación de su enfado. La invitó a ir a la bodega donde hablarían con privacidad.

― ¿Qué crees que sucede?― preguntó la dueña del café sentada frente a ella sobre una pila de cajas de cerveza.

―No sé… los conozco, ninguno de ellos se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Lo primero que hacen es informarme cualquier cosa. En eso quedamos antes de irse al Santuario y lo han cumplido…

― Confía en ellos…

― Sólo tienen quince años. ¿Qué va a hacer un niño a esa edad?

― Oye, tus hijos no son cualquier niño de quince años, son unos guerreros. Nacieron bajo la protección de las estrellas, no lo olvides. Ahora, ve a casa, estas muy alterada…

* * *

― ¿Y qué le vas a decir a mamá?― preguntó Kanon tras los barrotes a su hermano mayor quien después de tres días, tras encerrarlo, lo visitó― ¿Qué me encerraste porque según tú soy una amenaza cuando tú eres el más perverso de los dos?

― Fue por tu bien― respondió Saga. En la mano derecha llevaba el casco y la máscara patriarcal. Agachó la mirada― es la única forma de mantenerte seguro, de ti mismo, de mí, de todos.

― ¡A la mierda tu seguridad!― pateó un barrote― me encerraste porque tienes miedo de ti mismo…

― ¡Claro! Tengo miedo de herirte― el rostro de Saga se acercó al de su hermano quien apretaba dos barrotes― ya mató a un gran amigo, ¿crees que se detendrá contigo?

Entre miradas tensas, retadoras y oscuras. Se decían tantas cosas que no hubo necesidad de hablar mucho. Kanon estaba dolido por esa traición. Se supone que se debían cuidar, así se lo prometieron así mismos y a mamá.

― Pretextos… ¡Basura! Quieres justificar tus actos con ese argumento asqueroso― respondió Kanon. Ante la indiferencia de su hermano se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en la arena sin soltar los barrotes. La marea estaba lejos así que no fue tocado por el mar― yo jamás te hubiera hecho esto… nunca te hubiera lastimado.

― Lo sé… pero yo sí, Kanon. Déjame solucionar esto a mi manera.

― ¿Tú manera? Saga, estamos malditos los dos. La única forma de terminar esto es… muriéndote.

La percepción sensorial y psíquica que poseían los hacia compartir muchas cosas como si uno viviera en el cuerpo del otro. Es por eso que Kanon conocía bien a la voz dentro de la cabeza de Saga, también la escuchó, aunque no viviera dentro de él.

Había visto llorar a Saga tantas veces. Aunque esta era distinta, era una especie de llanto y asco porque se dobló al sentir las lágrimas.

― Mírame… ahora eres un maldito cobarde que no puede mirarme ― Kanon estaba molesto y asustado al ver a su hermano. Porque ese dolor lo compartían.

― Sabes perfectamente lo que sucederá. Por eso debes quedarte aquí.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres idiota! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya sácame de aquí! Me asustas… ¿por qué dices esas cosas? ¡SAGA!

La última vez que se tocaron fue hace tres días y no fue agradable porque se golpearon. El nuevo contacto consistió en tocar las manos de su hermano menor. Ambos se aferraban a los barrotes. Saga recargó su frente entre los fríos tubos negros haciendo que su hermano siguiera ese gesto hasta que sus frentes se encontraron.

― ¿De qué color era el carro que se te perdió en el parque?― preguntó Saga derramando lágrimas.

― Amarillo― respondió Kanon cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo el llanto de su hermano internamente. Como una flagelación mutua― ¿Por qué preguntas idioteces?

― No son idioteces… a ti te gustaba mucho ese carrito. Lloraste toda la mañana hasta que mamá nos compró un helado.

― A mi mamá no le va a gustar que me encerraras, Saga… la vas a hacer llorar. Luego te va a pegar con el cinturón.

― No nos merecemos una mamá así, Kanon. Fuimos afortunados.

― Mi helado era de chocolate con mango― cambió el tema Kanon, hablar de su mamá le rompía el alma― el tuyo de fresa con chocolate. ¿Qué hicimos esa tarde?

― Fuimos al cine, creíste que era una cueva.― Saga río. Se aferró a las manos de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos― Siempre fuiste muy inocente o tonto.

― Dame un beso, imbécil― pidió Kanon― Como cuando tenía miedo las primeras noches en el Santuario. ¿Te acuerdas? Donde decías que todo estaría bien. Se oían ruidos y voces pero esas eran las de tu cabeza, tarado Saga.

En medio de los barrotes, Saga le dio un beso en los labios a su hermano menor como muestra de afecto y disculpas que supo más a despedida. Kanon lo abrazó.

― Estás jugando… ¿verdad? Sácame de aquí… por favor…

― ¡No! Aquí estarás seguro de todo. Van a venir a buscarme, Kanon y no quiero arrastrarte. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar a mamá. Cuando me muera, van a sacarte de aquí.

― ¡Estás bien idiota!― exclamó― ¿morirte? Vas a lastimarme, cuando te mueras… a mí me va a doler.

― Prefiero eso a verte muerto conmigo. ¡Suéltame ya! Me tengo que ir… se acerca, siento su voz lejana… ― Saga soltó las manos de su hermano y se alejó.

La mirada fue la única cosa que no se pudo explicar. Se colocó el casco y la máscara. Kanon oyó un "perdóname" con una voz ronca y rasposa. Desapareció en el atardecer. No importó cuantas veces gritó su nombre, él no regresó, no miró atrás… no importó. No lo volvió a ver.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y ninguna noticia. A falta de concentración había rotó varios platos en el café, casi la atropellan y su rostro estaba demacrado por la falta de sueño. Por más que encendía veladoras a Hera y le rogaba por sus hijos, ellos seguían sin dar señales. Envió alrededor de diez cartas al Patriarca y ninguna fue respondida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su intuición estaba comenzando a funcionar y le decía que había un error en la realidad. Un mal presentimiento le cortó el apetito. Además comenzó a tener pesadillas. Pesadillas donde sus hijos perecían dentro de cuevas, a manos de sombras, dentro de calabozos. Sólo imaginar que estaban muertos estallaba en llanto. La flama de la veladora frente a la estatua de Hera crecía. Era alta y ardiente, consumió la cera en un día. Quiso creer que el pedido fue escuchado pero no dejaba de llover, afuera y dentro de la casa. A veces el dolor era fuerte, sus gritos corrosivos. Luego se quedaba dormida y amanecía tirada en el suelo. Había dejado de trabajar, la casa ya no tenía comida y la dueña del café la visitaba todas las tardes para alimentarla. Estaba completamente destruida. Daba por hecho que sus hijos estaban muertos.

― Lo sé, lo siento… aquí― golpeaba su pecho desesperada. Sus cabellos largos caían descuidados sobre su rostro marchito― ¿por qué nadie me lo dice? Me castigan de una forma muy cruel… Primero se los llevan y después me los quitan para siempre… ¿por qué?

La dueña del café la abrazó. Su llanto era desesperado, fuerte ya agudo. Desde que comenzó la lluvia no cesaba.

― Me quiero morir… también yo― dijo con las manos aferradas a su vestido.

― Quieres calmarte… a este paso acabaras loca― la madre la ignoró ― Deberías tomar un baño. Pensaremos en otra forma para ver al Patriarca.

― Lo haces ver tan fácil. Ya lo he intentado todo, ese hombre no responde mis mensajes― comentó la peliazul.

― Debe haber otra forma de contactarlo o de tener información. Preparé agua caliente.― la mujer se levantó y caminó al baño. Encendió el calentador.

― No sé quién es ese hombre que está al mando del Santuario, no se parece nada a la persona que me escribió hace años. Este es… otra cosa.― se levantó de la silla, observó su casa. Los retratos y los rincones la llevaron a la infancia, al parque, los dulces y las pequeñas voces― ¡Quiero a mis hijos! ― turbada salió de casa y corrió por la calle en medio de la lluvia. Miró al cielo y entre truenos y rayos le rogó a Hera de rodillas que le mandara una señal… estaba cansada.

Cayó al suelo y la señora del café de inmediato la metió a casa. Después le ordenó se diera un baño. Preparó la cena y un té para relajarla. Le daba pena su pobre estado. La desgracia cayó sobre ella y no entendía porque. Desde que la conocía era una mujer buena y solitaria. Pobre mujer, abandonada de todo, cansada y débil. Al terminar de comer el guiso de carne con papas, caminó a su habitación. Estaba cansada y harta. Podía sentir la lástima que le dedicaba su patrona. Esta la llevó a la cama. Necesitaba dormir, tenía bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y la piel reseca. La belleza con la que llegó al pueblo desapareció. Excepto las brillantes de sus cabellos azules y largos que se esparcieron por la cama. Miró el techo.

― De alguna manera sabía que pasaría un día… ¿no? Se iban a morir.

― No pienses así, aún no sabes si es verdad…

― Lo que no sé es ¿cómo?

Y por más que se cuestionara las respuestas no llegarían porque todo era ajeno, distante. Porque las madres y las mujeres no pertenecen a la guerra. Porque es Patriarcado, mamá, debes comprender. Le decía Kanon.

Fue la mañana de un sábado que sus sospechas fueron descubiertas. Apareció otro mensajero del Santuario en su casa, con un paquete de cartas. Estas no llevaban sello, todas venían en sobres blancos. Antes de marcharse lo llamó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado en el Santuario?

― No estoy autorizado a hablar de ello, sólo me han encargado que cuando acabara la batalla entregara estas cartas. Con su permiso― dijo el mensajero haciendo una reverencia y se marchó en un automóvil.

Las cartas temblaban en sus manos, estaban atadas con un listón dorado. Habían pasado días que se resignó a no saber nada de sus hijos y esperar lo peor. Las dejo en la mesa como si fuera un bicho que encontró y lo depositaria en la basura… despacio desató el listón. Cerró los ojos, meditó un momento. Dudaba leerlas. Estaba segura que se encontraría con lo que presentía desde hace meses. Tomó el primer sobre. Abrió lentamente.

― Mis hijos están muertos… ¿qué peor cosa puede pasar?

La caligrafía era de Saga, siempre tuvo una hermosa letra. La ortografía impecable y su discurso…

 _Mamá_

 _Casi es media noche. He tomado leche tibia y un sándwich de pollo como cena. Las estrellas brillan intensamente sobre el pueblo donde vives. Diario, miró la ventana a esta hora para buscarte entre ese mundo de casitas. Y te imagino, cocinando, mirando la televisión, limpiando las mesas del café, oliendo libros, cuidando las flores de la casa. Sólo a esta hora puedo sentarme a reflexionar. A esta hora puedo ser yo mismo. He estado muy ocupado…_

En la primera carta relataba un día normal entre el entrenamiento y su papel de tutor con los niños pequeños que llegaron para convertirse en santos.

La segunda y las demás cuatro cartas, hablaba de trivialidades, de la comida, las ganas que tenía de verla y sus peleas con Kanon. Él justificaba que su hermano menor se había vuelto rebelde y se metía en muchos problemas. El Patriarca estaba enojado y lo había castigado.

Cada hoja fue llenada de lágrimas y suspendía la lectura para llorar. Después retomaba la lectura y sonreía de vez en cuando. Los recuerdos estaban plasmados en las letras. Podía jurar que Saga las leía para ella, olían a su hijo, una mezcla de metal y madera.

Para cuando llego a la séptima carta todo cambió. Una serie de disparates se adueñaron de las letras. Incongruencias y eventos sacados de una película de terror.

 _Mamá_

… _A veces no sé dónde dejo las cosas. Busco por todas partes pero nunca las encuentro. No es Kanon que me juega bromas porque… ya no vive conmigo. Se fue de la casa hace dos días. Dijo que yo lo corrí. Jamás haría eso, pero dice que lo hice. Ahora estoy solo y los espejos dicen mi nombre. Mamá, tengo miedo. Si no es Kanon ¿Quién esconde mis cosas? He perdido zapatos, peines, incluso cartas que te había escrito y he vuelto a hacer. He tenido miedo en las noches. ¿Sabes lo que es el terror nocturno? Yo mamá, yo lo soy. Me doy miedo porque… dicen que digo cosas terribles que yo no hice. Y tampoco es Kanon, pero… mamá, dice que lo amanece hace tres días. Creo que será mejor que este solo. Que regrese contigo. No lo quiero ver.  
Mi mejor amigo será el siguiente Patriarca. ¿Recuerdas? Mi amigo, del que te conté que le gusta el simit. ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque, está bien no me siento feliz por la decisión. ¿Qué le ven? Es un inútil. Yo soy mejor. Quiero romperle su alegre carita .¿Es normal? Verdad que no. Yo no quiero hacerle nada… me agrada. Entonces cuando quiero contarle lo que me pasa, oigo voces. Voces que me dicen que lo mate. Mamá no es bueno oír voces en la cabeza. Ya estoy loco. Mamá ven por mí… pero sé que estas cartas las vas a leer cuando ya esté muerto. _

_Voy a hacer cosas malas. Sí… ya las vi. Están anotadas en una hoja. Él las escribió. Mamá estoy escuchando como me dice que escriba que también te mataré a ti. ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! A ti también… (_ Entonces la letra empieza a ser ilegible como si intentara escribir pero algo le impidiera _) Te quiero._

Lo último fue escrito con una letra espantosa. Dejo caer la carta, se llevó la mano a la boca. Tenía miedo de leer las tres restantes. Y con justa razón, en una redactó como mató al Patriarca y que estaba asustado. Su intención de matar a Athena y dominar el el rumor aquel que escuchó cobro sentido. Y finalmente leyó lo que más rompió su corazón.

 _Mamá_

 _Encerré a Kanon en una isla cerca del mar. Ve a buscarlo mamá, yo no puedo… ya no puedo cuidarlo. Soy un monstruo. Espero que llegue Athena para ser juzgado. Mamá pídele a Hera que mande a su hija pronto para castigarme. Necesito morir. Ya no soporto esta voz. Ya no recuerdo si soy o me fui. Desde hace días no recuerdo nada y cuando lo hago me duele todo. ¿Crees que sea la maldición de mi papá? Recuerdo eso… porque Kanon me dijo que mi cabello cambia de color y los ojos son diferentes. ¿Qué cosa soy? Tengo mucho miedo, esa sensación sólo desaparece con la muerte. ¿Podrías mandarme alguna de tus galletas? Tal vez me cure…_

 _Afortunadamente no puedes verme… te sentirías avergonzada de tener un monstruo como hijo. Mamá te hice muchas promesas y no pude cumplir ninguna. Soy un asco. Tengo pesadillas con Kanon, sueño que lo mato, que le hago mucho daño. Eso…me duele. Yo quiero mucho a mi hermanito. ¿Sabes que lo quiero? ¿Verdad que sí? Me acuerdo cuando jugábamos en el parque, Kanon no se sabía atar las agujetas. O cuando aprendimos a andar en bici y me caí, Kanon se burló de mí pero me ayudo a levantarme. Esas veces que jugábamos en la cama con las almohadas y mirábamos televisión hasta noche. Mamá… quiero regresar de nuevo a besarte._

 _También me quiero morir._

La última carta tenía un solo párrafo pero era la más desgarradora de todas y al mismo tiempo la más alentadora. Saga estaba en paz.

 _Mamá_

 _Había una vez, en la época del mito, dos hermanos idénticos… uno era mortal y el otro inmortal, el mortal murió a manos de su primo, su hermano inmortal vengó su muerte. Sin embargo, rechazó su inmortalidad porque si no estaba su hermano para compartirla no valía la pena… entonces los enviaron juntos al inframundo seis meses y otros seis meses al Olimpo. ¿Entiendes, mamá? El Patriarca nos dejaba verte cada seis meses porque sabía que ir contigo, era nuestro paraíso…_

Dejó las cartas en la mesa. Después de llorar por una hora y lamentarse. Buscó su abrigo y antes de salir, miró la veladora de Hera.

― ¿Esta es su señal? Mi hijo no era tan malo…

Salió de casa en medio de la lluvia. Tomó un taxi que la llevó al Santuario. No había ningún local abierto en Rodorio. Preguntó a una pareja que caminaba bajo un paraguas donde estaba la prisión del mar. Ninguno supo responder. De esa manera terminó en la entrada del Santuario pero el guardia no le quiso decir nada.

― ¿Para qué quiere ir? De todos modos no hay nadie ahí…

Apretó sus manos en el abrigo y comenzó a llorar. La lluvia ya no se detenía. Había escuchado en las noticias que estaba lloviendo en todo el mundo. ¿Esto era un castigo?

― ¿Qué paso con el caballero de Géminis?― se atrevió a preguntar al guardia.

Este se encogió de hombros y respondió de forma seca y cortante.

―… ése traidor… ya está muerto. Vaya a su casa, madre, todo volverá a estar bien. Hay hombres fuertes y capaces para defender esta Tierra.

* * *

Decidió dejar de trabajar en la cafetería. Ya se consideraba vieja, llegando a los cincuenta. No salía de su casa. Comía una vez al día sopa y verduras que traía la dueña de la cafetería. No había querido escuchar los rumores del Santuario por algunas personas de Rodorio que visitaban la villa. Alguien habló de una guerra en el mar que tuvo fin hace unos días. ¡La diosa Athena! Ella era una celebridad y había regresado al santuario. Miró su altar a Hera y encendió una vela. Últimamente hablaba mucho con la figura. Se quedaba horas sentada mirando la nada y tratando de cocer ropa de niño. Porque cuando Saga se fue dejo roto un par de calcetines y Kanon dos playeras.

Dormía poco porque creía que alguno de esos días, ellos volverían. Así que siempre estaba despierta desde las cinco de la mañana. Se acostumbró a los amaneceres que se colaban en su ventana pero no traían vida. Todo estaba muerto hasta las plantas que Saga admiraba. Pero la vida tomó forma de un hombre alto cubierto por un gabán o manta que entró sin tocar la puerta. Su presencia fantasmal movió todas las motas de polvo de la casa.

Corrió a abrazarla y llorar en su hombro. "Mamá, mamá… perdón… mamá" Su llanto era copioso. La manta cayó al suelo dejando ver una melena enmarañada azul sobre sus piernas. Aterrada no quiso tocarlo. Su vestido fue bautizado por las lágrimas de Kanon. Despacio acarició sus cabellos azules para comprobar que era real y no otra de sus visiones o fantasías. Kanon estaba ahí. Era mucho más alto, fuerte y delgado. Su rostro maduro y de facciones finas. Estaba igual de guapo que su padre cuando lo conoció.

― Mamá... tengo hambre― dijo su hijo menor besando sus manos, suspiró ― lo siento…

Al momento ya estaba de rodillas. La flama de la veladora de Hera volvió a crecer alta y brillante. Kanon besaba las manos de su mamá sin dejar de llorar. Ella seguía sin creer que de verdad estuviera su hijo.

Después de dos horas de corroborar que no era una ilusión. Tocar sus cabellos, besar sus mejillas y abrazarlo. Preparó sopa caliente y verduras. Kanon se dio un baño. Sentados frente a frente de la mesa. Ella quería escuchar los detalles de lo que sucedió. Todo lo que decía su hijo menor coincidía con las cartas de Saga. Kanon comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses o semanas… también le contó sobre el mar y las batallas mientras partía un pedazo de pan. Ella cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de abofetearlo pero… ¿para qué? ¿No ha tenido suficientes golpes?

― ¿Aun me quieres… o me marcho?― preguntó Kanon mirando el plato vacío.

― Moriste, Kanon… muchas veces. En mi cabeza y en la de Saga― ella negó con la cabeza― sé que te vas a morir de verdad un día… Sí estás aquí es un favor de Hera. Sólo porque sirves a los dioses.

Kanon no respondió. Era cierto, tenía que volver al Santuario. Venir con su madre fue un favor pero de Athena. Ella lo perdonó, él tenía que pagar por sus errores, igual que su hermano.

― Al menos me hubieran dado una tumba a la que llorar, pero ni siquiera me dejaron entrar al Santuario…

― Son unos idiotas… yo te llevaré a la tumba de Saga, mamá. Para que le dejes flores y tengas donde llorarle― agachó la mirada y se llevó la mano a la boca. Volvió a llorar, su mamá lo abrazó― al final, sí estábamos malditos. ¿Por qué?

― No sé… pero me arrepiento de haberlos dejado ir a ese lugar.

― No mamá, está bien… era nuestro destino… sabes, Saga me contaba una historia…

― Sobre los hermanos del mito… Ay Kanon, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no creyeras en lo que leía tu hermano?

― Sí, mamá, Saga siempre leía cosas sin sentido― soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama. Kanon le contó sobre las cosas bajo el mar y la guerra Santa. Ella escuchaba atentamente. El estómago se le revolvió al escuchar las batallas, las emociones, los sentimientos y cada cosa terrible que Kanon hizo. Se sintió culpable. Traer al mundo a dos demonios. Pensó en el padre de los gemelos. ¿A caso estaba todo planeado? Porque tuvo la sensación de que figura de Hera a mitad de la madrugada. Le dijo que no había valido la pena. Ni Ares ni ella podían vencer a Athena. Y tuvo la sensación de que nunca tuvo hijos, que nunca hubo nada en su vientre marchito y que quien dormía a su lado. Era un hermoso fantasma, una gota de agua.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que regresar al Santuario. La despedida era definitiva y final. Ella sabía que no lo volvería a ver porque de todos modos no existió, no era suyo. Hera la miraba desde la cocina.

― Te prometo volver y llevarte a donde esta Saga… ― dijo antes de irse. Ella no creyó nada, sólo lo abrazó y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla como cuando era niño.

¿A quién debía encomendar a su hijo? Lo vio alejarse despacio. Había crecido mucho. Notó su caminar encorvado y cansado. ¿De dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas? Su cabello estaba maltratado a causa de la sal del mar, pero seguía largo y flexible. Avanzaba lento, suave. No, no quería dejar el pueblo, quería regresar.

― ¡Ponte un suéter, Kanon!― le gritó en medio de la mañana, él se giró y sonrió― hace frío― lo vio desaparecer en la avenida que daba a Rodorio.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Y así termino mi mini saga de los gemelos. Son hermosos, aunque yo sólo los vea como hermanos con un afecto fraternal hermoso que de tan bonito raya en romance pero no del convencional, si no del otro, del que une y se hace una sola almita.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer saludos.**_


End file.
